Temporary Home
by CookieSlayer
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Story about an emo girl who gets bullied, and rescued. Don't wanna say too much ;  Taken from the song Temporary home by Carrie Underwood. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for language.  P.S: It's not Blood


I was walking through school's backyard, trying to escape from Josh's insults. He's always been mean to me, ever since the first day of high school. Not like I needed any of this, my life's already hell without his personal help.

"Hey emo girl, why're you runnin'?" He asked, but I just kept on walking, trying to ignore him.

"You'll always be a bitch, won't you?" He said, catching up with me. A tear escaped my eye.

Today wasn't a good day. At all. Dad raping me, waking up by my little brother crying, because he found our mom, knocked out on the kitchen floor, and now, bullying by this guy I thought I knew. He calls me emo, like it's a bad thing. But, he looks like one more than me, you know, black clothes, skinny jeans, hair in his face... But yet, he still hates my guts. I can't even recall myself doing anything for this to happen..

We used to be best friends, and that's what hurts the most. We know each other since preschool. He was sweet, nice, gentle- but everything changed when we became high school students.

He grabbed my arm, "Listen, I don't mean to scare you." I looked at him with questioning eyes. "...Well actually, I do." He said, and he and his 'friends' started laughing at his 'joke'.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." I said, sarcastically, pulling my arm back from his grip.

I heard the bells ring so I quickly ran back to the school grounds. Whipping the tears off my face.

Soon enough, school was over. I slowly took my stuff from my locker, carefully not talking to anyone. I didn't need any more trouble. I saw Josh outside, like always. But this time, he was alone. I walked past him, hitting our arms together, making him loose his balance.

"Ouch, that hurts, Lexie." I turned around, shivering when I heard him say my name.

"What hurts? The fact that I don't wanna talk to you? Or that you're not smart enough to not figure out why?" I said, in a low voice. So pissed off.

"But, we're best friends-"

"_'Best friends?' _You dare calling yourself a friend?" He walked up to me. "I-"

"No, you're nothing. My life's a hell-hole and it's all your fault!" I exclaimed and walked away.

"You dirty little whore!" He yelled at me. I stopped walking and fell on my knees, crying.

I finally reached home after ten long minutes of walking. I opened the door, and heard my mom crying and yelling. Dad's probably beating her up again. Normally I would've gone help her, but last time I did, all my mom did was yelling at me for not trusting 'my father'. First of all, he is not my father. He is just the guy who helped my mom brought me to life to this _wonderful world. _So, I walked past the living room, where I guessed they were, and stopped in my room. I turned up my music, _Temporary home _byCarrie Underwood. I hate country music, but this one makes me cry every time I listen to it.

_This is my temporary home,_

_It's not where I belong._

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through,_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going._

_I'm not afraid, because I know this is my temporary home._

Just when the song ended, I heard my dad walking upstairs, and prayed that he would just walk past my room and ignore me.

But, after all, he still barged in.

This time, with a knife in his hands.

His eyes full of anger.

I could see the demons, and who I thought was satan himself standing next to him, smiling at me.

_I'm not afraid, because I know this is my temporary home._

So I prayed, like I would normally do.

_**I guess this is the end, Lord, help me.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm sorry, I know I've been bad.**_

_**But still, save me.**_

"Save me!" I yelled as I felt the knife go through my chest.

I couldn't breathe anymore, and pain was surrounding my mind.

It's the end. I just know it, all I see is black.

_This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going._

_I'm not afraid, because I know, this was my temporary home._

Suddenly, a bright man with seven angles on his sides, walked down to me from the sky. Maybe he'll save me? I lift my right arm up for him to take, and he gladly accepted it. He touched the knife that was still going through my chest, and made it disappear in a blink of an eye. I smiled for the first time in years, what a relief that was. He asked me to follow him to somewhere where he'll wipe off all my tears, where everything will be joyful, no more sadness nor pair ever again will exist.

I accepted, and ever since that night, I live my happily ever after that I've always dreamed of.

Bullying hurts, in every ways. If you Cyber bully, bully at school, or bully at work, stop it. It will either end up with tears, or even worse, death.

_Be nice, be smart._

I hope you liked this one-shot, thank you for reading :)


End file.
